Sleeping Prerequisites
by azurechevre
Summary: Sasuke and the remaining of Konoha Eleven were traveling around the world, helping to rebuild villages after the world war. What is gonna happen when Naruto and Sasuke share a room everynight? Find out by reading the story! xD Reviews are always appreciated. Rated T for language. SasuNaru fluff, which means boyxboy. Don't read if you don't like it :D


**HI GUYSS! I'm new here, or my account is. This is my first publish, a fluffy one-shot on SasuNaru! xD**

**Naruto: What? *nosebleeds***

**Sasuke: The story hasn't even started yet, dobe.**

**Azure: Yes, yes I know my charms work wonders, Naru-chan. Anyway guys, please read and then review! I am sorry for any mistakes I make, and I hope you will enjoy this, because I sure did!**

**I do not own Naruto *cries***

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Sasuke can't handle it anymore.

The Konoha Eleven members and himself is going on a long mission, a trip around the world to help the villages recover after the Fourth Shinobi World War. They help rebuild – or maybe break down – things, heal people, deliver goods and else; simple things that can help making the world better and strengthening the bond between Konoha Eleven. Groups from other villages are doing this, too.

The rest of Konoha Eleven has been nicer to Sasuke lately, maybe because he actually showed them that he meant no harm anymore. Shikamaru and Kiba even would tease him every now and then. Sasuke is glad with that; he missed being surrounded by friends, by people he knew actually cared about him. So why can't he handle it anymore, whatever 'it' is?

Because of Naruto.

Along the trip, they have stopped on various places, any place that needs help. Then when it's still possible, they will continue their journey. This rarely happened, though. Often, they had to stop because it was already too dark or because there would be no resting place for them if they continue then. Because of circumstances, Sasuke always shared a room with Naruto, much to his secret joy.

Sasuke would deny should anyone said it blatantly, but he has been having feelings for Naruto. That blond idiot, that blond-about-to-be-Hokage idiot has strange effects on him. Ever since the war, Sasuke has seen how Naruto is actually not as annoying as he thought he was: the loud, clueless and ambitious boy with too much caffeine in his blood system. Now, seeing Naruto smiling and laughing out loud, his jokes, his attitude towards Sasuke which is a LOT nicer than others', his being kind and helpful to other people, and also – secretly – how his shirt getting rid up when he stretches his body, revealing a perfect, smooth, tanned skin on tight and firm muscles on his abdomen. Among all of that, Sasuke thinks he is falling for the silly donkey. Sasuke is a ninja and an Uchiha, though. He can keep his cool out and his nosebleeds inside. Shits are not difficult for him.

The thing is, Sasuke found out that Naruto is not capable of sleeping like a normal human being. Sasuke enjoyed their night conversations, of course, just like all the little gestures Naruto showed him only to make Sasuke feel more at home. But when it was time to sleep, there will be only a pair of eyes out of two that can actually shut and sleep: Sasuke's. Naruto shuffles in his bed, like, ALWAYS. Making noises like a kitten's purr plus a bear's growl, added by the bed's creakings. During the first nights, Sasuke would just ignore Naruto and imagine he is banging Naruto. That would have made the noises and the movements more bearable, right?

Yes, but only for a few days. Now, on the team's eighth day of journey, Sasuke already had panda eyes, a result from not being able to sleep every night and having to work on daylight. He became easily irritated and jumpy. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed very lively and cheerful as ever, although Sasuke was sure that Naruto didn't sleep well either. He really didn't understand why Naruto can have that much energy; probably the Kyuubi?

"Oi, Sasuke!" Sasuke heard Kiba's voice calling him. He walked over.

"Hm?"

"Burn this stuff for us? It's blocking the way,"

"Why am I being reduced into a flame thrower?"

"Well, technically speaking, you are a flame thrower, teme,"

Sasuke looked up. He saw his crush crouching on a building's frame, only in his pants. Drops of sweat glistening on Naruto's exquisite, lithe figure like diamonds. Naruto jumped down then landed right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's lower part was being so not cooperative.

"Right?"

"No, I am a ninja, not a flame thrower,"

"But you're our only fire element user,"

"Still not a flame thrower,"

"Still is,"

Sasuke used his jutsu; a stream of scorching fire came out of his mouth and burned all the unused things perfectly. Naruto jumped out of the way just before he would be a Naru-steak. Sasuke _did_ like the idea of eating Naruto, though.

"The fuck, teme!"

"Not a flame thrower," Sasuke turned around and began walking away when something glomped onto him.

"You're so childish,"

"Said the five-year-old who is gonna be the Hokage,"

"I'm not a five-year-old," Naruto pouted. _Can I just kiss him, like, ugh._ Sasuke loved that face, even more that now the face is directly above his head and there is a warm, sculpted, NAKED body connected to the cute face holding him from behind. Sasuke couldn't hold his smile back.

"Um, dobe,"

"What?"

"You're still on me,"

"It's comfy up here," Naruto buried his face on top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke blushed.

"I'm gonna help Shikamaru reorganize the village,"

With that, Naruto jumped off him. "Okay,"

"Oh, and I don't think we'll be leaving this village soon, so just be ready to meet at the square by six; we need to look for a place to stay,"

"Fine, I'll tell the others. See you later," Naruto waved at him.

"Hn,"

* * *

It was already 11 PM, and both Naruto and Sasuke were on their beds, wearing only boxers, plus a tank top for Naruto. The team had dinner earlier, and then they looked for a place to stay, which they easily got. Sasuke and Naruto shared a room, again, and after some useless blabbing and some 'Hn's from Sasuke, they finally decided to sleep. Sasuke turned the lights off, then snuggled into his blanket.

"G'night, teme," Naruto yawned.

"Hn," Sasuke shut his eyes. Some time passed, rather peacefully, and Sasuke was thankful he actually could sleep when -

_Creak. *shuffle*_

_Not again,_ Sasuke covered his ears with his pillows. _Creak. *shuffles shuffles*_ (Guys idk how to write those sounds ok sowwy )

Sasuke tried to bear with the sounds for almost an hour before he couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke turned on the lights and looked over to Naruto's bed. He saw Naruto closed his eyes tightly, his hands clutching his pillow tight. Sasuke walked over then touched Naruto's hands. Naruto pulled back quickly, surprised.

"Sasuke?"

"Dobe, what is it?" Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed.

"No, nothing,"

"Yes, a lot of things," Sasuke replied. "You haven't been sleeping well since our first day of the trip, and that made me unable to sleep as well,"

"Oh," Naruto looked sorry. "Sorry,"

"Hn. It's been done, though. So what's your deal?"

"Nothing, really,"

"Naruto,"

Sasuke rarely used Naruto's name unless he's being serious. Naruto looked into Sasuke's pure raven eyes.

"No, I can't tell you,"

"Why? I'm not bad anymore," Sasuke was confused. He thought Naruto was the person that trust Sasuke the most. "I promise I won't tell anyone, if that helps you,"

"It doesn't have anything to do with you being bad,"

"So?"

"It's just... Embarassing,"

"Well I have known you long enough to know embarassing things you can do. I doubt you can surprise me now,"

"Uhm," Naruto looked around nervously.

"I, uh, I can't – "

"Spit it,"

Naruto mumbles.

"Naruto," Sasuke used his infamous death glare.

"IneedsomethingtohugwhenI'msleeping," Naruto blurted out.

"What?"

"I fucking need something to fucking hug when I'm sleeping, dammit!" Naruto half-yelled. Sasuke only glared at him.

"Happy now, teme?"

"Tch," Sasuke got up and turned the lights off. "You're so troublesome," He then hopped onto Naruto's bed and held Naruto tight. Although not known to Sasuke, Naruto blushed madly.

"Uh, teme, what are you doing?"

"Trying to create a condition where both of us can sleep,"

"Can you sleep like this?" Naruto looked up. Sasuke replied his gaze and chuckled.

"I've been trying to sleep like this for quite some time, idiot," Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead. "I hope you're not mad," Sasuke closed his eyes.

Naruto grinned. "No, not at all," Naruto then snuggled closer and buried his face on Sasuke's neck, feeling the smooth bare skin on his face. "I didn't know you're so cuddly,"

"Neither do I," Sasuke noted. "You're gonna be Hokage," Only silence followed.

"Teme, uh,"

"What now?"

"I love you,"

Sasuke's heart skipped a thousand beats, so he could only reply, "Just go to sleep, dobe. We have work tomorrow,"

"Hmpf,"

Sasuke hugged Naruto tighter and ruffled the blond locks he loved so much. "Fine, fine,"

"Fine what?"

"I love you, too, idiot," This made Naruto smile. "I always will,"

* * *

**Azure: So, SO? WHAT DO YE THINK OF THIS? REVIEWS ARE PAID WITH COOKIES! I actually have trouble sleeping without something, or someone, to hug guys, so I can really relate with Naruto.**

**What do you think, Naru-chan?**

**Naruto: Uh, I think - **

**Sasuke: Nobody uses -chan to Naruto except me, Azure. *death glare***

**Azure: Aww, too bad. Okie Naruto, then.**

**Naruto: I think Azure should call me Naru-chan.**

**Azure: YAYSIES!**

**Revieew pls! xD**


End file.
